Richard Magnus
History Richard has grown up in a fairly normal life style despite being a natural born offspring of an Autobot, Optimus Prime’s brother: Ultra Magnus. Being a quiet kid, Richard has only a handful of friends. He grew up being the very studious and semi-antisocial/drifter type. He’s opened up more recently, but he’s still pretty quiet and keeps to himself. He was often picked on in his early years in school. The stress caused him to struggle a bit in his studies, but over time he steadily learned to manage the stress even though it proceeded to wear him down. Luckily, his older brother Derrick and his father Magnus were able to help him out occasionally, and he learned how to deal with things his own way. At age 11 in the middle of a fifth grade class, tragedy struck the Magnus family. While Derrick was returning for a spring break visit, driving with their mother to pick up Richard, driving in their family car, a 2010 Chevrolet Impala. Everything was completely normal until a speeder was moving onto the freeway while they were exiting, and the driver popped out and accidentally struck their vehicle straight on, unfortunately easily killing their mother. Coincidentally, the killer responsible was actually KARR, and the Con didn’t stick around once the impact occurred, he drove on and healed quickly thanks to the nano-skin. Luckily, Derrick survived, and would likely remember a black F150 Supercrew with hypnotizing yellow pacing lights above the grill. As soon as the accident occurred, Richard suddenly panicked as he was leaving the school to go wait outside. It being rather warm out at that time in the afternoon, Richard’s abilities unlocked with a violent snap as he suffered from the pressure of a sudden loss since both boys are natural born techno organics. Richard panicked, and unable to control himself, shoved a group of nervous students out of the way with a giant wave of fire that scorched numerous lockers and the tiles beneath him in the process. Many of the students suffered burns of various degrees, but luckily the fire was unstable and the wave was brief. As soon as he quieted down for a bit until Magnus arrived, the flames died down quickly and he was barely able to put out the fire himself before he passed out. Magnus was able to calm down the situation and once everything was sorted out with the police, Richard slept restlessly, attempting to recover as fast as possible from the ordeal, but not doing a very good job of it no thanks to stress and sorrow. Luckily over the years though, Richard has been able to deal with the loss just as the rest of the family has, but a scar in his heart still remains. Currently, in middle school, Richard is doing far better academics wise after having adjusted significantly. Often to distract himself from various worries and memories, Richard started gaming more actively, though he also began building more car models on weekends when homework was done (there are a lot in his room that he’s made over the years). Since he was little, Richard picked up an interest in a show called Top Gear. He started researching more about vehicles and often tried to go to work with his dad from time to time where he could manage it, developing a strong interest in vehicles. He’s got the brains to become a programmer or engineer, but his interest in cars and music seems to override everything else. Other than gaming, he builds a lot of car models in his free time, and will often take a few walks every now and then to expand his memory on different car types. Also enjoying the drums and guitar, he’ll often play these instruments in his free time when he wants to mellow out for the day. He can definitely be seen as the bookworm type, spending little time watching TV, far more time studying and gaming, keeping his brain active. Few things will drag him away from his regular activities. Richard will always be happy to spend time with Magnus and Derrick. He loves them both greatly and is thankful to have a wonderful father like Magnus, who works and fights hard to keep them both safe, as neither of them have a mother now. Current Happenings *Richard and Derrick meet New Weyland, who is just as shy as Richard. They share songs and consider making a small band amongst the three of them. *Richard and Derrick deal with the drama and tension that Bloodshock dragged Cobalt into. Fearing for their lives, Richard feels like he can't do much of anything to help, though he did manage to take a shot at Megatron in his fury. Personality Richard is one of those somewhat shy and quiet types. Being quite intellectual and studious for his age, Richard is not found drifting in public a lot slacking off and having fun. Rather, he spends a lot of his times doing things that keep his brain active-academics, reading, gaming, and the occasional exercise. Richard doesn’t watch a lot of TV, but he loves watching reruns of shows like Top Gear, a show all about cars. Richard is a massive perfectionist, almost to the point he seems slightly obsessive compulsive. Richard is rather slow to trusting people, picking his friends carefully, though he tries his hardest not to judge. For whatever reason, perhaps paranoia, he is too scared to get close to a lot of people. Like many who are quiet like him, he prefers to have a few friends rather than crowd of faces he can barely keep track of. Once you get to know him, Richard is kind and thoughtful, motivated, mildly sarcastic and cynical, a bit curious, and fairly honest. He’s not that stubborn and usually bends to others will after a while even if he tries to fight for what he thinks is right. He courage could always use a little fine tuning, but this doesn’t mean he’s a coward. Even though he’s almost a straight A student, Richard is definitely more or less the gamer type, though he’s not exactly a nerd to the extreme. Actually interested in many other things like music and mechanics, his horizons are more expansive than meets the eye, and he’s actually very smart and mature for his age. He’s not really into girls, as he thinks that at his age it’s stupid to think about. Richard knows no girls that well anyway so he has no reason to think otherwise. He seems to be content just sticking to his studies and games. Also, Richard has a desire to dabble in self defense from time to time because some older teens tend to look down on him, and with his brother around less, he wants to be able to handle these matters himself a bit more maturely, knowing that self defense can be used as a last resort. This kid is likely to become Valedictorian once he’s a senior in high school if he keeps on studying. Quotes Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) *Ultra Magnus *Andrea Kinsley Magnus (Cobalt) *Derrick Magnus Friends *Leslie "Newt" Weyland *Bloodshock Neutrals *None worth mentioning Enemies *Basically all Decepticons... Strengths and Skills Richard is incredibly smart and fairly intellectual. He can read other people quite well, and even sense auras to an extent even though at times he doesn’t fully realize it. He’s artistic to an extent, but he’s mainly interested in academics and mechanics. Richard is definitely skilled in math and science, enjoying these subjects more than most. He’s also got a bit of a ‘mr.fix it’ attitude, interested in taking things apart and putting things together to learn how they work wherever he sees the need to do so. Thus, his skills tend to soar when he’s gaming or schooling. Richard has more recently found an interest in mechanics (partly from his dad's influence), and it’s likely that someday, despite how smart he is, he may become a mechanic of some sort, or perhaps a programmer. Only time will tell. Weaknesses and Flaws Richard does not perform well under pressure. Over the years, he will become stronger and grow more accustomed to different types of stress as any person will, but overall, it still pulls at him more than most. Richard isn’t great at lying and improvising, always needing to plan out in advance rather than improvising and making snap decisions. He’s not exactly the battle ready type either, though at least his brains will come to aid him in survival 80 percent of the time! * Weapons Very few, just a regular pocket knife-he’s too young to carry weapons, and he has little access to them (currently anyway), though this may change as the months progress. Like Pryo from x-men, he usually keeps a couple lighters on him, even at school, hidden from the faculty and peers’ eyes. Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip Extra Information *ABILITY: Pyrokinesis and heat transfer/circulation. No, Richard cannot ‘make fire’. He can manipulate it to move on his command and at a volume with in his current stamina and mental capacity, as long as enough heat in the area around him is available. If there is a lack of heat save for what is in and around himself, the fire will be much weaker and it will not cover as much area. The more heat available (and the more oxygen as well), the bigger a fire he can manipulate, and the easier it is for him to control it. Over time, he’ll become much more skilled with this ability. *Dialog Color: #FF6600, bold *Custom Title|Optional: *move*color=FF6600]*bThe Pyromaniac/b/color *Theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDtvzuG5Maw - I Don't Wanna Change the World by Ozzy Osbourne IMAGES To be updated